What We Do For Love
by Bella215
Summary: Edward assured Bella that she would no longer be put in danger after he leaves. But infact, its the quite opposite. There was much more danger lurking through the forest of Forks. Is Bella capable of defending herself?


**What We Do For Love.**

Okie, I know I haven't updated on my last story, but I had a dream.

Guess about who.?

Yeeee!

EDWARD!

XD

It was my own story... but based on Stephanie Mayer's characters.

I just wanted to express it!

If only Edward was real?

* SIGH *

**Ch. 1**

**Flashback**

Bella POV

As I got off of my truck I was almost expecting the Cullen's welcoming me like they used too. But when the loneliness hit me I realized that they were all gone like Edward promised. I still wished that he'd break it but I couldn't expect anything because I knew it wouldn't happen. So I couldn't expect Alice's hugs, I couldn't expect Jasper's palpable powers and I couldn't even think about Edward. I didn't want to remember how his lips felt against mine or how he smiled crookedly at him or how he would grasp me hands in his, I just couldn't because it would hurt.

After they left, after he left, everything changed. My whole future changed. I didn't want any friends. All of my human friends stopped talking to me. Like I never existed. The only friends that helped me were Angela and Ben. They helped me through my depression, but they didn't help me overcome it.

I pulled out my bag from the passenger seat and set it down on the floor. I closed my door after me. Everyday was the same thing for me. I'd get to school, sit against my truck until the school bell rang, get to class, then at the end of the day I leave. I go straight home. I did the same thing I didn't want to worry Charlie. I kept up with my grades but deep inside of me I was dead.

Everything I had, everything that I dealt was with without Him. If I ever said His name, I knew it would make me burst into tears. Just thinking about HIM made me realize without him, life had no meaning. I knew it was pathetic but it was like I depended on him. My life is endless of depression, anger, and hate. I wasn't sure if I was able to forgive him. I knew I didn't want to think about him coming back because he said he didn't want me that he didn't love me, but I couldn't help but think.

**Flashback:**

When I arrived at the school's parking lot I searched his parking place. The Cullen's all simply lit my day, they were my family. But then I realized that Edward's Volvo wasn't in his usual parking space. I was so confused. He would've told me if he wasn't coming to school. I looked out of my window the day was cloudy like the usual.

I parked my old car where I would usually park it, next to Edward's parking spot. I got to class with Angela and Ben. English was interesting. We were reading Romeo and Juliet, one of my favorite classics. Chemistry was okay, but not the same without Edward. I didn't like P.E. We had a volleyball game. There was this one girl who kept spiking me with the ball. My day was bad and I only wished for Edward to lighten it up. As I drove away from the school I waved goodbye to my friends.

When I turned to my street, I realized Edward was in the middle of the street. I hit my brakes as hard as I could not that I would hurt him but I was panicked. When my car came to sudden halt I looked at the tire marks I had left in the road. I knew Charlie wasn't going to be happy. I got off the car and I finally looked at Edward's face, but I was shocked. He looked sad and guilty. I got out of the car, leaving the passenger door open.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer. Instead he headed to the forest on my right. I followed behind, avoiding the loose twigs and rocks covered with green, slippery moss. We didn't go as far. He stopped in front of a tree. Then turned to face me. His eyes were the first things I saw. Then he clenched jaw, as if he wasn't able to speak. Then his fist, closed tightly.

"Bella," he finally said. He waited for a while. Then continued. "We have to leave." I looked into his eyes, serious as ever.

"What do you mean?" I asked, eager to find out what was going on.

"I mean, I'm leaving Fork's for good. I'm not coming back." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me with serious, dark eyes.

He hesitated. Then spoke. "Look, Bella. I'm very sorry I let this go on. I cant be with you like this."

"Edward, you didn't answer my question." I gasped as I went over the statement. I looked at his face. He was very hesitant. What was wrong? "You don't want to be with me?"

At that, I saw his jaw clench. "No."

"But you said that you loved me." I whispered.

"I did and I'm sorry."

This wasn't like him. He spoke again. "Bella, I will hurt you. And make your life miserable. You can go on with your life without me. I have to go." I felt the urge to cry.

"Bella," he started. He looked at me with gentle, but serious eyes. "Be safe." He kissed me on the forehead. The feeling of his cold, marble skin made me feel warm. But I knew it was the last time I would see him again. Then, I felt a cold breeze, and the coldness at the top of my head was gone. I opened my eyes seeing nothing in front of me. It was the end. The end of everything. The end of my life.

End of Flashback:

The school's bell rang. The thought of my flashback kept running through my head. I couldn't keep it away. I got up, grabbing my bag from the floor, and walked straight through the school doors, continuing my routine.

Well, there's the beginning.

Tell me if you like it so far.

And for the whole breakup scene I did it my version.

Couldn't copy from the fabulous Stephanie Meyer.

Oh and this isn't part of my dream.

My part of the dream is the whole action part.

I just made this up so that when it gets to my dream, it would make sense.

XD

Anyways, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Gracias!


End file.
